


Into Strength

by PuppetMaster55



Series: Uliro Week [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, uliroweek2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-06 00:30:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11024802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuppetMaster55/pseuds/PuppetMaster55
Summary: The Galra do not imploy weakness. Yet still Ulaz loves.





	Into Strength

Ulaz waited, watching Voltron form, battling Zarkon's latest monster. He watched as Voltron was beaten back, watched as it broke apart, watched as the Black Lion surged forward, its wings fanning out.

The Galra do not employ weakness. The Galra do not employ heartache.

Yet still Ulaz feels weak. Yet still he feels his heart ache with worry.

Ulaz was a medic, someone who repaired and healed physical injury, someone who was still learning of humans and their studies of the mind.

Ulaz watched the monster fall, watched the Black Lion victorious. He felt the worry in his heart ease, just a little.

The Galra – the Blade of Marmora especially – do not enjoy attachment. They demand loyalty, demand service until the very last breath. Attachment, even to another, meant weakness, meant something for enemies to exploit. For the Blade, it meant a potential weakness for their fellow Galra to exploit. How could one choose death, choose loyalty until the last, if it was likely that their beloved would be captured and used to bargain information.

Ulaz wandered down into the Black Lion's hangar, welcomed Shiro's safe return with a smile, a hug, a kiss.

Weakness, on the other hand, meant safety. Weakness meant shared strength, meant trust, meant something similar to what Shiro called love.

Shiro was Ulaz's weakness, was Ulaz's downfall, was Ulaz's strength. Shiro was inspiring, was comforting, was a strong warrior in his own right.

And Ulaz loved him, truly, deeply, fully. All of his heart and body he freely gave to Shiro, to hold and to keep.

Ulaz would have it no other way.

 


End file.
